Many Worlds, Many Words
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: A collection of short ficlets set in different worlds. Zoro/Sanji, rating varies.
1. Lift My Mood

_Here are the very short ficlets, I've been posting on tumblr. I've written each of them for a fanart, but obviously you can't see those here. Hope they're enjoyable, anyway :)_

_It's mostly fluff and the rating varies, but won't exceed M. _

_They're basically the same as on tumblr, just with a bit better grammar, maybe (after re-reading I realised just how much I messed up XD)._

_Ah, and the setting keeps changing. Sometimes it's AU, sometimes a 'canon' story._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Lift My Mood**

"Let me down, you idiot! I've got customers to serve…" Sanji said without real spite after Zoro had lifted him up and refused to let him go. He didn't really mind the affection but they couldn't afford to slacken off during working hour and a difficult costumer was already crying for him at table 11.

"How about serving me first? I'm hungry too, cook…" Zoro returned, smirking up at his lover who scowled in return.

"Earning our rent comes first, marimo. And now, let go!"

When Zoro didn't do anything of the sort and just tightened his hold on him, Sanji sighed. "Fine, how about this: You let go of me and I'll make Onigiri tonight, alright?" he asked, smiling as Zoro's eyes lit up at the mentioning of his favourite food.

"Sounds like a fair deal, but… what about dessert?" Zoro asked, smirking up at Sanji who frowned in return.

"Dessert? But you don't even like sweet thin-" the blond began but then stopped abruptly and blushed as apprehension dawned. "F-Fine… your favourite of that, too."

Grinning, Zoro let Sanji slowly slide down but not without planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm looking forward to dinner, cook."

With shaky legs, Sanji walked over to get an earful from table 11. A blush coloured his cheeks the rest of his workday as he kept feeling Zoro's eyes on him from the bar.

He was looking forward to dinner as well.

**The End**


	2. Blue and Gold

_The pic for this one was Zoro getting kissed in the water by a merman-Sanji :)  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece._  
_**

* * *

**Blue and Gold_  
_**

_Like many people in this world, Zoro had heard stories of mermaids… creatures half men, half fish who saved shipwrecked people from sure death in the merciless ocean. _

_As he grew up, he had heard more stories about these mystical creatures… about an island deep inside the ocean and far away from the human world, where mermaids lived with fish and fishmen together and safe from the humans who long since strived to possess those beautiful creatures._

_He never thought those stories to be true… he thought they were nothing more than sailor's jam, legends born out of dreams and longing._

_As he sank down and down, deeper and deeper into the ocean, barely conscious from a hard blow to his head, Zoro looked up to the light he was getting further and further away from. He wished the stories were true, wished a mystical creature would come and save him from his death, would come and save his ambition from drowning in the depths of the ocean._

_Breath… breathing became harder and harder, his vision growing hazier as he sank and sank and then… then the light was broken by gold._

_Golden hair… a long, blue tail… could it be true…?_

_Cold hands touched his cheeks… soft lips and… air… air was filling his lungs…_

_The gold… it was…_

"Wake up, you damn bastard!"

Zoro's eyes ripped open and he regretted it at once as blinding sunlight obscured his vision. "W-What?" His lips were dry, his voice raspy and a horrible, salty taste clung to his lips.

"You… you idiot! Getting knocked out by such a weak enemy… What the hell were you thinking, marimo?"

Zoro blinked and turned his head to see Sanji crouching next to him, his blond hair and blue shirt dripping wet as he panted from exhaustion.

Blond… gold? And… blue?

"Y-You saved me…" he said and Sanji gritted his teeth.

"You're damn right, you moron! And you better be grateful… you're such a-"

"N-No… not exactly you… you were…" The tail… Sanji's tail was gone… blue scales glittering in the scarce sunlight…

Sanji frowned. "What the hell are you-"

"Beautiful…" Zoro whispered. "You were… beautiful."

Blushing, Sanji looked away and following his gaze, Zoro saw that the battle against the other pirate crew was still going on.

"I… I'll tell Chopper to look at your head, marimo. Y-You might have gotten a bit of brain damage there… more than usual, I mean."

"You kissed me, too," Zoro said and Sanji's cheeks turned even redder. "Your lips… were soft…"

Sanji jumped up, stormed off, crying "Chopper! Get the fuck here! The damn marimo is hallucinating!" as he ran.

His eyes still following Sanji's every move even when Chopper had abandoned his fight to fuss over him, Zoro changed his opinion about mermaids: they did exist and… they were magnificent.

**The End**


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Birthday**

"Those idiots… no endurance at all," Zoro whispered, chuckling quietly as he looked at the passed out crew. Nami and Robin had gone to bed hours ago but Luffy, Usopp and Chopper had all wanted to keep celebrating.

They had been damn noisy, all of them, but… the cook looked happy and that was the only thing that truly mattered. It was _his_ birthday, after all.

Smiling gently, Zoro went over to the table that had been full of various dishes hours ago. Now, Sanji was seated at it, his head rested on his arms that still cradled Zoro's birthday present: the fine cooking jacket, he had secretly bought on the last island.

Zoro would be indebted to Nami for years, but… the heated look the cook had given him when he had unwrapped his present, the way his cheeks had reddened and his eyes, almost shyly, had met Zoro's over the heads of Luffy and Usopp… it had definitely been worth it.

Grinning, Zoro ran a hand through the golden locks of his sleeping lover, removing a bit of confetti in the process.

Then he slowly bent down and kissed Sanji's soft hair, involuntarily breathing in the rosy scent of his shampoo.

Zoro always teased him about it… always made fun of the number of products the cook was using for his body, but… he secretly loved the scent. It reminded him of countless passionate nights… reminded him of moments when Sanji grasped his shirt and panted in his ear as Zoro moved beneath him.

The cook murmured something in his sleep and shifted as Zoro's lips touched his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he buried his head in the new jacket.

Turning upright again, Zoro took a last swig off his sake bottle and looked up at the full moon, forcibly pushing back the memories that were streaming through his head.

Sighing, Zoro placed the empty bottle of sake on the table and made his way below deck for a quick and cold shower.

His _own_ birthday couldn't come fast enough.

**The End**


	4. Minding

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Minding**

"So, are you gonna give me a ride home, marimo?" Sanji asked, his bag hanging over his shoulder as he smiled cheekily at Zoro.

Feeling his heart flutter at the sight, Zoro turned his head to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "Your bicycle still broken?"

Grinning, Sanji stepped up to him and straightened the collar of Zoro's uniform. "You don't… mind, do you?" Sanji asked quietly, eyes first fixated on the collar and then turning up to meet Zoro's own.

The gesture was a flirtation if there ever was one.

"Get on," Zoro said curtly, turning quickly to hide his now burning face completely.

After crying out in triumph, Sanji sat down on the carrier, hugging Zoro's waist tightly from behind.

"I-… I can't ride like that, you know?" Zoro said, relieved that his voice still sounded somewhat steady despite the storm going on in his chest.

Sanji smiled and said simply, "You'll manage."

Heart still thumping wildly, Zoro just wanted to step on the pedal as he heard a call behind him.

"Oi! Sanji! Didn't you want to cook for us today?"

Luffy and Ace came up behind them and Zoro growled. Nothing better to distract the cook than the hungry asking for food…

Sure enough, Sanji turned around and smiled at the newcomers. "Sorry, sorry… I forgot! I've made this in Home Economics, though," he said and took out a skilfully wrapped sandwich.

Call it childish or immature, but peeved at Sanji's attention suddenly being entirely on the brothers, Zoro snatched the sandwich out of Sanji's hand. "As fee for the ride," he said and stuffed it into his mouth.

Sanji looked stunned at first but then his face split into a gentle smile. "Stupid marimo-head," he said fondly and Zoro grinned around the food in his mouth.

Before the brothers had a chance to catch up, Zoro began to pedal like a madmen, making Sanji quickly grab hold of the carrier as they raced off.

"Sorry, guys!" Sanji said behind him. "The marimo demands my undivided attention today! I'll cook for you tomorrow!"

"Boo! Boo!" Zoro heard Luffy exclaim behind him.

When they finally rounded a corner and had left the brothers far behind them, Zoro slowed down and Sanji seemed to see it as a chance to lay his arms around Zoro's waist again.

"I told you it's hard to ride this way, cook," Zoro remarked after swallowing the sandwich in one piece and nearly choking on it.

"You don't mind…" Sanji replied, resting his cheek against Zoro's back.

Feeling his face flush again, Zoro tried desperately to concentrate on the road.

No, he didn't mind this position at all.

**The End**


	5. No Big Deal

_This was written for a pic by syb (Awesome artist! Do look her up at DA! :)), where Sanji and Zoro were shown in their first Strong World outfit. Zoro touched Sanji's sweater and asked, "Is that my shirt?" (at least, that's the title XD)_

_I really love their outfits and the fanart was so beautiful that I had to write a scene about it :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

* * *

**No Big Deal**

Zoro yawned as he sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes, he turned his head to look at the empty space next to him, immediately noticing the lack of blond hair and faint skin.

Throwing the covers off of him, Zoro stepped over to his cupboard to grab some simple training pants and shirt, got dressed and then went to get his haramaki from the chair where he had left it the night before.

After the crew had found out about Sanji's and his relationship (and had walked in on them having sex in various places on the ship), they had insisted to give them their own room to use and Franky had quickly changed one of their storage rooms into a bedroom.

It was small, but more than enough for them and… especially Sanji was glad about the privacy it offered.

Zoro had to grin to himself at the thought of how embarrassed the cook had been when the crew had found out. While they didn't see it as such a big deal, Sanji had begun to walk around on egg-shells around them.

Zoro only had to show the slightest form of affection in front of the crew and Sanji's head shot around to see whether anyone had noticed and then began a fight with Zoro.

It was usually more meant as a distraction from Zoro's 'shameful' behaviour than out of anger but even those kind of fights usually evolved into a full-fledged war and had to be stopped by either Nami or Franky before the ship took considerable damage.

It was apparent that Sanji didn't exactly mind the stolen kisses or gentle caresses, but one thing always kept him from returning the gestures: the damn stick inside his skinny ass.

His gaze darkening as Zoro realised that Sanji had left their room before him again, just in case someone could notice him coming out of the same place (a painfully useless act, seeing as everyone knew about them sleeping together, anyway), Zoro opened the door to step out into the already bright sunlight.

He didn't have to search long for the cook, though. Standing right at the railing where he smoked his very first cigarette of the day, Sanji looked back to see who had come out of the ship and then went back to look at the horizon, not acknowledging Zoro's presence in the slightest.

Zoro, on the other hand, frowned as he looked Sanji up and down. He couldn't fail to notice that there was something profoundly different about the cook… something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sanji was embarrassed by their relationship, scared of the others seeing any and all signs of affection between them, and yet…

His eyes turning to slits, Zoro went over to stand beside Sanji and took hold of the edge of the big, white sweater Sanji was wearing, letting his fingers slide over the soft fabric.

"Cook… is that my shirt?"

Almost immediately, Zoro could see a Sanji's skin flush at the question, the cook's face turning away to hide the colour on his cheeks.

After throwing the burned down cigarette over the railing, Sanji crossed his arms and grasped the fabric, letting his fingers slide over the soft sweater just like Zoro did and glaring back at him.

"I… just like it, alright? Got a problem with that, marimo?"

Zoro grinned, his heart skipping a beat as he realised the indication. "Everyone knows that that one belongs to me, cook. Are you really okay with that?"

Sanji's blush deepened but he still said, "It's… not such a big deal, right? I… don't mind."

Still grinning, Zoro slid his arms around Sanji's waist to hug him from behind.

Pulling the cook's back against his chest, he didn't let go even as the others, one by one, appeared on deck, puzzled by the unusual show they got to witness.

And the cook didn't complain even once.

**The End**

* * *

_This is what I have so far. More ficlets will follow :)_


	6. Something Missing

_If you want to see the fanarts, you can find the link to my tumblr on my profile page. It's easier that way because ffnet is blocking links :)_

_You don't need an account to see them either._

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece  
**

* * *

**Something Missing**

Zoro's hand wandered over the cold pillow, his fingers needlessly straightening the soft fabric as faint sunlight began to lit up the room.

Only two days and he already tried to imagine his lover lying next to him... tried to remember how blond hair had felt between his fingertips, the sound of a voice mumbling softly in time to his caresses.

When Sanji had announced that he planned to go abroad for two years, Zoro had acted tough, had tried to look like he didn't care, didn't mind the time apart.

And Sanji, as always too proud and stubborn (just like him!)... he had acted along, had said he would love some time alone.

In the end, it had come to this: a tight-lipped goodbye at the airport and ever since Zoro had seen Sanji's blond head vanishing inside the plane, he hadn't heard from him.

Not one word. For over 48 hours.

Madness.

Their friends were angry with them, their families shaking their heads at their stupid behaviour and yet, no one had given in and picked up the phone to hear the other's voice.

By then, Zoro was already at the point where he jumped at the sound of his phone ringing, dropped anything to pick it up and caught himself staring at the quiet receiver.

It was stupid.

Stupid, ridiculous, pointless and yet... he didn't give in. _They_ didn't give in.

His fingers ruthlessly pressing down the pillow, Zoro remembered their last night together.

It had been fast, rough, passionate... the kind of sex they usually had after a fight or tournament, when adrenaline hadn't yet left their system and kept them high on pleasure.

This time, however, it hadn't ended with linked hands or lazy kisses.

No, this time, they had been caught up in their stupid rivalry... too proud to admit defeat.

Sanji had left the bed to shower and then immediately packed his things while Zoro stayed in bed and pretended to sleep.

Two years... two _fucking_ years and because of their damn stubbornness, they hadn't even had a proper goodbye.

Annoyed by his own stupidity, Zoro stood up to go to the bathroom, his bare feet making tapping noises as they moved unto the cool wood of his bedroom floor. Just as he reached the door, he heard a noise, his hand hovering over the doorknob, his entire body frozen by that quiet sound.

His heart thumping wildly, Zoro closed his eyes.

It was Nami... surely it had to be her. Most likely, she wanted to convince him to crawl out of his hole and go out with them that night.

He wouldn't be sprinting to the phone again. No, not this time.

Taking deep breaths, Zoro waited for the answering machine to pick up. Why should he get his hopes up for nothing again?

Surely, Sanji wasn't taking the separation nearly as badly as him.

Surely, he would already be fawning over the women in France or the beauty of the city of love.

His hand now painfully clenched around the doorknob, Zoro listened until the last ring.

It wasn't Nami's voice that left a message after the beep, however... it was-

"_Z-Zoro... are you there? Probably not... ehm, I just... you know... I wanted to... Shit, this is hard... I-" _

Zoro had never moved faster in his life.

With a jump, he lunged at the phone and pressed the receiver painfully against his ear.

"Sanji? I'm here! I miss you, you hear me? Sanji?" When no answer came, Zoro went on, "Shit, answer me, you idiot! Did I press the wrong button?"

He removed the receiver from his ear to stare at it, nearly dropping the thing when Sanji's voice suddenly came out of the phone.

"_You did nothing wrong, dumbass. I was just speechless for a moment. Here I am, calling to say that I'm sorry and you beat me to it,"_ Sanji said, the laugh that followed sending Zoro's stomach into tumult.

"Well, technically, I didn't apologise..." Zoro said, grinning widely when Sanji snorted.

"_Stubborn ass..."_ Sanji mumbled. "_Well, as unbelievable as it is, I miss you too, moss-head. Enough even, that I already bought plane tickets to come over for Christmas."_

"Can't live without me, can you?"

"_What can I say? I've gotten used to having your ugly mug around. Not even the beautiful ladies on this part of the world have managed to turn my head so far... not that they didn't try. Blond chefs seem to be pretty popular here..."_

Zoro growled into the phone. "One more word like that and I'm coming over to you!"

"_Well, in that case... maybe I should tell you about this hot red-head that keeps following me around..."_

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he mentally went through his savings to see if he could afford to buy a plane ticket.

Maybe Nami would lend him some money.

**The End**


	7. Of chances, reds and evil boyfriends

_Getting back into track now. The fifth chapter of Roommate is in the making, so no worries :)**  
**_

_This very short piece isn't based on a pic, but was too short to post it extra._

_Enjoy!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Of chances, reds and evil boyfriends**

"_You really are Sanji from the Strawhat pirates? Like really, really?!"_

"_The one and only!"_

"_But... your wanted poster... I mean..."_

"_Oh, that? Well, the marines made a mistake, you see?"_

"_Oooh..."_

Zoro grinned as he emptied his twenty-seventh glass of rum that night. The only reason that big-breasted red-head hadn't left Sanji already was that she was apparently a complete airhead.

They sat in the corner of the pub and Sanji had elegantly put his arm around her slim shoulders while telling her about his identity. Their crew had grown quite famous over the years and pirate groupies were no rarity in this part of the Grand Line. Famous pirates were like boy-groups out here.

"I don't get you, man," Usopp said as he stared at Zoro. "Sanji is flirting over there and you're here grinning at the whole thing... Aren't you jealous?"

Frowning, Zoro turned around to look at Usopp instead of the pair in the back. "You still don't know how this is gonna end, do you?" Zoro said in a near fatherly tone.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the cook, we're talking about, Usopp."

"Soooo...?"

Zoro grinned again. "That guy never gets lucky... just watch."

They turned their eyes back to the couple. Sanji was just talking about how he had defeated a group of marines the week before, when the red-head's hand slowly slid up his leg and she leaned into his side, breasts pressing against his body.

And then it happened.

"H-H-H-Honey..._chwaaaan!_"

Face turning red, Sanji jumped up and his body seemingly boneless, he began to make a strange noodle dance as hearts began to form inside his eyes. The whole attention of the pub was suddenly at their table , but Sanji still continued to wiggle like that, unable to control his body.

The red-head, looking completely mortified at the sudden behaviour of the cool pirate she had wanted to seduce, quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the pub.

Sanji shook his head to clear it as the girl left and yelled after her but it was already too late: His prey had once again slid through his claws.

"That's what you mean..." Usopp said as he stared at Sanji who slumped back onto his bank.

"Yep," Zoro replied and while filling his twenty-eighth glass with whiskey, he continued, "He always fucks up any bit of a chance he has got with a woman. All on his own. No need to be jealous at all."

Usopp sighed as he sipped at his own (first) glass. Looking at Sanji, he shook his head. "Poor guy... now I see why he had to settle on some one like y-" Usopp's words stopped abruptly as suddenly, Wado's blade was pressed under his nose.

"Care to continue those words?" Zoro asked with his most demonic grin. Usopp's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, careful not to touch the sharp thing in front of him.

Still grinning, Zoro removed the sword and stood up. "Good. I'm gonna go and get my prize now... that guy is _amazing_ when he is depressed! Later, Usopp!"

Wide-eyed, Usopp stared at how Zoro approached the miserable form of Sanji and sympathetically patted his back. After an impressive display of acting skills in which Zoro feigned the understanding boyfriend and listened to Sanji's complains, he pulled the blond up and led him outside the pub.

Usopp's mouth opened in shock as Zoro winked at him in passing.

"Evil. That guy is... completely... evil."

**The End**

* * *

_I've also written a pretty long one-shot that is pretty much PWP and posted it on tumblr, but I want to edit it another time before I post it here. If you want to read it anyway, then you can still find the link to my tumblr on my profile page._

_Later! :)_**  
**


End file.
